


Shell Gas on Blank and White Space Saturday

by ipushedher



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Gas Station, M/M, Meet-Cute, Missed Connections, Steve's bike, post-serum Steve, salty language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipushedher/pseuds/ipushedher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Wow, you were so sexy Blue chevy s-10 pickup green vneck tee shirt great tight jeans nice ass it was saturday around 1:15ish you pulled up I was getting gas noticed your sexy walk could not take my eyes of you some guy pulled next to you way to close I think because when you came out the look on your face said it all, would love to meet up if you like sexy. (from craigslist Missed Connections)</p><p>Steve fills up his gas tank and notices a stranger in a pick-up truck pull up next to him. The blond sure doesn't let the chance fly away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shell Gas on Blank and White Space Saturday

Steve Rogers was running low on gas. It was a common occurrence ever since he purchased his Harley, hell, since he was learning to drive in his mother’s hatchback years ago. With a huff, the helmeted man pulled into the Shell Gas station, finding an open pump fast. The man removed his helmet to reveal his blond hair and long face, freckles dancing across the bridge of his nose, which hooked just the tiniest bit at the tip. It could be noted that he was tall as he dismounted his bike, and he filled out his leather jacket well. Steve’s jeans clung to his thighs, straining against the taunt muscle with each step. 

The blond man removed his wallet from an inner pocket of his jacket and took out his debit card. Folding the wallet again, making sure none of the billions of receipts inside fell out, Steve swiped his card to pay for the gas he was about to put in his bike when a large blue pick-up truck pulled up to the pump on the backside of the one he was using. The biker didn’t give it much thought as he placed the nozzle into his tank, but as he glanced up to watch his money fly away on the screen, a green shirt pulled his attention to the man walking away from the truck.

Taking in a sharp inhale, Steve watched the stranger swagger into the store with confidence and purpose. Yeah, that’s what it was, and not the frankly fantastic ass moving in those boot-legged jeans and tight shirt clinging damply to the man’s broad shoulders. 

As the man disappeared into the building, another vehicle pulled into the station, and Steve noted that it was parked beside the truck. It was a shitty little thing, rust showing and muffler dragging on the ground. It looked like one of the tires was actually a spare. 

“Man oh man, that’s a piece of work,” Steve mumbled under his breath and removed the nozzle from his gas tank. When he turned to replace it on the gas pump, Steve again saw the beautiful stranger, this time coming back into the lot and mad as hell. His eyes were blazing and the strands of hair falling out of his ponytail made his look more menacing. The vision was still gorgeous, but confusing to the biker. Why was he mad?

Steve peered around the pump to look at the truck and piece of junk sitting side-by-side. He didn’t see it at first, but moving over just a bit more and he saw it. The piece of junk car was blocking the driver’s door of the truck, the side-view mirror almost touching the door. 

“Oh you have got to be kidding,” Steve grumbled, his eyebrows furrowing in anger for the stranger. The blond had said it loud enough for the brunet stranger to hear not on purpose, but it caught the other man’s attention either way.

“If I didn’t like my truck so much, I would crush that little piss-stain,” the man said in reply, jerking the nozzle from his own pump roughly and inserting it in his vehicle. Steve felt eyes on his back as he examined the situation, so when he turned to the other man, their eyes met and held for a moment.

“I’d offer to slash their tires, but they’ve already put on a spare and wouldn’t be able to move,” the blond mused, trying to raise the other man’s spirits. It looked like he was having a crappy day anyways, with his hair in disarray and smudges of purple under his eyes.

“The thought is enough, thanks.”

“Good luck.”

“Yeah, thanks. You too.”

The stranger dismissed Steve with a lingering eye on his back as the biker returned to his Harley. It was a sudden thought, but Steve took one of the billions of receipts from his billfold and grabbed the pen he kept in his saddlebag. 

“Call me, XXX-XXXX. –Steve the guy on the bike.”

Satisfied with the note, Steve started up his bike and pulled around in front of the truck for a moment and placed the note under the windshield wiper. The stranger didn’t even look away from the pump, but the biker wasn’t worried. He would call if he wanted or even saw the note. With that in mind, Steve roared out of the gas station and took off towards home, looking forward to removing his leather jacket and sitting by the air conditioner.

“Text from: 000-0000  
Still up for slashing that bastard’s tires? We can get coffee after and see a movie? (1:47 pm)”

It sure was a surprise to get a message so quick, but Steve was beaming.

“Text to: 000-0000  
And what would I call you, Mr. Big-and-Sexy Truck? (1:50 pm)”

“Text from: 000-0000  
You can call me whatever you want, but I go by Bucky. So, what do you say to a movie tonight? (1:51 pm)”

“Text to: Bucky  
I’d love to, meet at the MJR in Troy at…6? (1:51 pm)”

“Text from: Bucky  
Sounds like a date, Stevie (1:52 pm)”

**Author's Note:**

> I again dipped into the Missed Connections board of craigslist. http://detroit.craigslist.org/okl/mis/5061561069.html for the original post. For safety, I changed the title of the story.  
> I hope you all enjoyed the short meet-cute. Again, I feel like the ending is cheap, but it was only supposed to be short and sweet. Let me know if there are any errors in grammar/spelling since I don't have a beta to look it over for me and I literally just finished it before posting.


End file.
